Star War Episode IX To Bring Balance to the Force
by VerenUchiha
Summary: In the aftermath of the elimination of most of the Resistance, Leia and the others race to flee to an old base from the Galactic Civil War. There Leia gives a brief overview of her plan to defeat the First Order. Kylo Ren the new leader of the First Order hunts his mother down relentlessly but will he be able to? Did Snoke really die? Or is the true veil of the dark side revealed?


Star Wars

Episode IX

To Bring Balance to the Force

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. With Carrie Fischer gone from this world, SW9 is doomed **(Though 7 and 8 were horrific)** to be a failure. So I am writing this story as I hope it would have gone.

Chapter 1: Prologue & Planning

 **(4ABY, Emperor's Chambers)**

"I leave to oversee the completion of the Death Star around Endor and see the end of the Rebellion. I have a task for you Grand Moff Tempest. I want you to take several of my clone data and go to the secret labs on Kamino." Emperor Palpatine commands.

"What shall I do with them, my Lord?" Veren Tempest asks.

"You will remain there, however if the worst should happen and the Empire should fall, I want you to take the clones and the data and go to Rhen Var. On the southern pole you will find an imperial base that 501st use, continue the cloning process to create more of me in the event I should perish."

"You will succeed my Lord. I know it. Glory to the Empire." Veren says.

The Emperor dismisses Veren and lets him go to complete his mission. The Moff arrived on Kamino and did as he was commanded. He oversaw the clones. There were thirty clones of the Emperor. Some were engineered differently. Veren wouldn't be on the Kamino long though, as the Empire lost the battle over Endor. When Veren found out he took the clones, DNA samples of the Emperor and the data he needed, and fled to Rhen Var.

The Empire was continuously decimated until it was over. Veren kept hidden on the Imperial base and oversaw the clones until the year 20 ABY when Lando Calrissian came to the planet with a squad. Once the original clones were too old and Veren determined the Emperor wasn't returning, he killed them all and created new ones in 15 ABY, but now his mission was over as far as he could tell. Veren was devoted to the Emperor but it had been eleven years. He knew it was time to leave. Veren activated the Imperial base defenses and took the newest batch of clones which were no older than five and escaped from Rhen Var.

There were twelve clones, eleven boys and one girl. Veren separated each clone and put them on a different planet and simply told them to be good and wait for his return. The last clone, he dropped off on the wasteland planet of Jakku. The clone was a young girl who cried desperately for Veren to come back but he left her and went off into the galaxy.

 **(34 ABY, Yavin IV)**

Leia Organa and the remaing members of the Resistance have fled to the old Rebel base that was wrecked by the Empire after the battle of Yavin in 0BBY. The group began working on getting everything working. The First Order would be looking for them to kill them. Without the Resistance the New Republic would fall once more.

Rey told Leia Snoke was dead and while Leia wanted to celebrate, she found it hard to believe Snoke could die so easily. The Resistance needed to regroup and form a larger force to fight the First Order. This meant establishing contact with the Republic, the Senate and the Chancellor.

"We are too few now. Our hope is dwindling but it's not lost. Finn, I need you to find an old friend of mine. His name is Lando Calrissian and he can rally star systems to support us. You should be able to find him on Bespin, he reclaimed his former city after the fall of the Empire." Leia explains.

Finn is reluctant with the First Order searching the Entire Galaxy for the last members of the Resistance. However Leia makes it clear that she isn't giving him a choice. The first Order is still a problem and they are threatening the existence of the Republic. Most of the planets have fallen under the rule of the First Order. However there were still planets free from the rule of the First Order. Naboo was one of them thanks to Leia, as well as Coruscant, the seat of the old republic and location of the grand temple of the Jedi.

The Jedi temple is empty of the once great peacekeepers after Order 66 and despite the efforts of Luke Skywalker, the Jedi are once again on the brink of extinction. Leia wanted to go to the temple, there was something there she needed, something she never believed she would use because the life of a jedi never appealed to her.

Luke with the aide of Obi-wan and their father, Anakin Skywalker, Leia was able to learn to use the force. Her ability to use the force was strong. She inherited her father's ability. Leia didn't want to be a jedi though, she wanted a family and attachments, things Luke told her she couldn't have. With Luke gone though, she and Rey were the last of the Jedi and despite the raw ability that Rey had, she was still a fledgling jedi.

Before Leia could get to Coruscant though, she needed to gather people to answer the plight of the republic. While she sent Finn to find Lando, Leia would go to Naboo. The current queen of Theed is more militant than former queens. Naboo has become a stronger planet since the days of the old Republic.

"And Rey, I need you to accompany me to Naboo. We have to meet with the queen of Theed. We have much to do if we are to defeat the First Order. Poe, try not to get anyone killed while I'm gone." Leia says before walking to the Millennium Falcon.

 **(The Supremacy)**

Kylo Ren stands at the window on the bridge of the Supremacy. This flag ship was the former command ship of Supreme Leader Snoke but since his supposed death at the hands of Kylo, it has come under new leadership.

Ben Solo, the anointed Kylo Ren now searches the galaxy for Rey and his mother. Having fully embraced the dark side or at least so he thought, Kylo plans to eliminate anything that could bring him from the darkness he loved. He had only one lead on where his mother might be heading. The only clue was a former Rebel hideout.

Kylo knew the stories of the galactic civil war, he knew of many rebel hideouts. He currently was going to Hoth to see if the Resistance was hiding here. The ice world was once a haven but abandoned after the Empire destroyed the base.

 **( Leia, Rey and Chewbacca)**

"What are we going to find on Naboo?" Rey asks Leia.

"The Queen has an army, during the Galactic Civil War, Naboo became a haven for refugees fleeing the war. As time went on the Naboo government realized they need a real fighting force. The Chancellor, Mon Mothma from the beginning of the New Republic demilitarized the Republic and it cost the democracy a great deal, as the First Order was allowed to become a real threat. Her ideology was understandable but foolish. We need people who will help us fight and the Queen can do that." Leia explains.

"Still, the First Order is massive. How will we fight that?" Rey asks.

"By using something I thought the galaxy would never have to see again." Leia quietly mutters.

The Millennium Falcon races to Naboo. The choices left to Leia were few but to save the Galaxy she would do what she must, what she knew some wouldn't do. She only hoped her brother and father would understand what she was going to do.

 **(Sheol VI)**

"Supreme Leader Snoke was murdered by your leader! You need to take care of him now!" Hux exclaims through a hologram to a Knight of Ren.

"We do not take commands from a dumb barking beast. The Supreme Leader is very much alive. He told us where you are. We will find you all soon enough and Kylo will die." Sylas Ren coldly intones to Hux

"The Supreme Leader liv-" Sylas ends the transmission and turns to his fellow knights. "We have work to do, gather the Praetorian guard. We leave to eliminate Kylo Ren."

The Galaxy was going to rumble soon. A chain of events set in motion before the New Republic, before the Empire, before the Old Republic became old, this monumental moment in the history of the Galaxy became unavoidable.


End file.
